


Don’t you ever do that again...

by OhsnapitsBellamy



Series: SPN Blurbs [8]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, reader insert - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hunt Gone Wrong, Injury, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, No Incest, Saving Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsnapitsBellamy/pseuds/OhsnapitsBellamy
Summary: After being injured on a hunt, the boys and you try to make a break for it. But, a certain demon isn't going to let that happen so easily.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/Sister!Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Dean/Sister!Reader, Dean/You, Dean/reader, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/sister!Reader, Sam/Reader, Sam/Sister!Reader, Sam/You
Series: SPN Blurbs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563238
Kudos: 18





	Don’t you ever do that again...

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

A hiss of pain left your lips as you tried to walk on your leg. Blood seeped from the cut along with your thigh as you limped through the abandoned warehouse, leaving a trail of blood behind you.

“Y/N!” Sam’s voice echoed down the hall as a pair of thundering footsteps made their way to you.

“Right here, Sammy.” Leaning back against the wall you winced as you pressed your hand against the wound. Sam rounded the corner and was instantly by your side. “Where’s Dean?”

“Taking out the last few demons downstairs, what happened?” He tugged his belt off, looped it around your leg, and pulled it tight. A string of apologies left his lips as you groaned in pain.

“A couple of them got the jump on me but I managed.” He gently lifted your arm and helped you downstairs to the exit. The two of you found Dean standing above a group of bodies cleaning off his knife.

“Come on, Y/N needs stitches, we can come back later.”

“No, we need to finish this.” You groaned, “Just leave me here and go kill them, I can hold my own, just leave me a gun.”

 **“That doesn’t matter, we’re not leaving you.”** Dean ordered, “We can come back later. Come on, lift up your arm.”

Dean moved to your free side and helped you to the doors just before a shot rang out, just missing your heads.

“Ah ah Winchesters, not so fast. I’d like to have a few words with your little sister.” The demons sickly sweet voice sent chills down your spine as the three of you turned around.

“Not a chance you demonic bitch.” He practically growled as he moved toward her, but with the flick of her wrist, your brothers were brought to their knees.

“That’s enough! If you want me then fine, take me. Let them go!” Tugging the knife from your pocket you dropped it and raise up your hands as she used her powers to shove the boys outside. Slamming the doors shut behind them.

“Looks like it’s one on one time now.” She smirked, stalking closer to you as you backed away.

“Doesn’t exactly seem like a fair fight…”

“Oh come in sugar, it’s just a little cut. That won’t slow ya down too much.” She gave you a fake pout as she stood before you.

“Who said I was talking about me?” Giving her a smirk you pulled the demon blade from the back your jeans and shoved it into her chest. “Don’t worry, it’s just a little cut. Won’t slow ya down much.”

You watched as her soul flickered and her body dropped to the ground, as you did the same. Seconds later the doors behind you flung open, with both Sam and Dean rushing to your side.

“Y/N!”

“I’m alright, I handled it.” Giving them both a smile you let out a sigh of relief as Dean pulled you into his arms.

 **“Don’t you ever do that again..”** Sam sighed, brushing your hair from your face as Dean picked you up. “We were going insane out there.”

“I’m alright boys, I promise, now let’s go home and get my leg patched up before I lose another pint of blood saving your asses.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)


End file.
